kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet Presets
Originally derived from: Fleet presets by Fackifiknow via user blog The purpose of this blog is to clarify how to make and utilize the fleet preset feature implemented Oct 30th 2015. Everyone by default has 3 preset slots, 2 additional slots can be purchased for a total of 5 preset fleet slots. I cannot read Japanese so the names of the menus and buttons are made up. deal with it.... The preset menus (circled in red) are found in the "organize" screen. The button at the top (with the bright background) is "assign". The button at the bottom (that looks greyed out) is "apply" Clicking the "assign" button will bring you to this. 1. The text on either of the two buttons will turn blue depending on which menu you are in. 2. This is the "assign" button. It will assign your selected fleet to that preset slot. Fleet 1-4 may be used for presets. 3. This is "erase" it will clear the preset slot of any previously saved ships. 4. The top line tells you which number fleet the preset is for and the second line tells you the number of ships saved in the preset. ''Please note ''the fleet number is determined by how many fleets were available when the preset was made. For example - the Tatsuta fleet in the pic occupies my 4th fleet, but is shown as number 3 in the preset. This is because fleet 3 was on an expedition at the time the preset was saved (2&4 were in base) and as far as the preset function is concerned there were only a total of 3 fleets capable of being occupied. 5. This button is "back". Clicking it returns you to the "organize" menu. Once you have saved some fleets you can click the "apply" button which brings you to a menu nearly identical to the "assign" menu. In this menu the button circled in red is "apply" It will apply the preset fleet to which ever fleet (1-4) is selected at the top of the screen. ''Please note ''The "erase" button still works in this menu so make sure you're clicking the right thing when swaping fleets. Hovering over the presets in this menu will display a popup naming the ships in that preset. ''Please note ''Fleet presets only pretain to SHIPS and has no effect on gear. What gear a ship is currently equipt with is what she's going to have when you hit "apply", what she had when you saved the preset means nothing. ''Additional rules/limitations ''There are a few things I've noticed while playing around with the presets. A Fleet that is currently on expedition cannot be used to save a preset (the "assign" button goes away), you must wait for them to return. You cannot replace a fleet in such a way that would leave a fleet (1-4) completely empty. For example in this screenshot Isokaze's fleet is number 2 and I am trying to have her fleet move into the 4th fleet position occupied by Abukuma's fleet. The "apply" button is greyed out as well as the ships in the fleet popup. The reason for this is simple. Fleets 2 & 4 do not swap places, in this case 2 would override 4 which would leave fleet 2 completely empty, It is not possible to have a fleet with 0 ships in it. I would need to go back to the "organize" menu and add a ship into the second fleet that is not part of the Isokaze preset fleet so there is someone left when Isokaze's moves to the 4th fleet. Now that you know how to "assign" and "apply" presets you might be wondering "what the hell am I going to use them for?" The simple answer is. What ever you want. Pvp - Do you often times use roughly the same fleet(s) to deal with common situations? Save it! Are you sick of letting SS fleets get away while you're putting together and gearing an ASW fleet? Save it! What about watching a juicy 2k+ xp wife disappear while you're trying to get your Hotel and the various hangers on together? Save it! '''Sorties - '''Do you grind 4-3? Use your presets to build 3 fleets so you can ignore morale drain and grind almost nonstop 5-4A? Make your fleets with only 5 ships, the last slot empty because you're going to rotate through Maruyuus at a diferent pace than morale rotation. It should be noted that 3 preset slots is not enough to deal with morale in terms of 1 node grinding, you'll have to spend money, wait, or do it the old fasioned way... by hand. Rather than work on one quest at a time and waiting on morale between each run you can make better use of your time with presets. Let's say you've got a bunch of dalies/weeklys/monthlies. Do an Orel preset, a Bw5 Bw10 Bm5 1-5 preset, a Bw6 or 7 preset and just rotate your way through those A little bit of planing can go a long way with presets '''Expeditions - '''Do you change your expeditions? For example, sending exped 40 when you go to work,school or sleep? Save it, and the expedition fleet it's replacing. Gonna send some World 5 or event support expeditions? Build and save the fleet while you wait for your resource runners to get back. Category:Blog posts